1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryptographic management apparatus, a decryption management apparatus and a program adapted to easily specify various conditions required for encryption and decryption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where confidential information is handled, the encryption of the information is a conventional practice. The encryption is made possible by designating the parameters, cryptographic algorithm, key, etc used for encryption. Also, the decryption of the encrypted information requires the conditions for the particular decryption. In other words, both the encryption and decryption require the condition information indicating the parameters, the cryptographic algorithm, the key, etc. (for example, see Java Encryption Architecture Reference Guide (Java Platform Standard Edition 6)<http://java.sun.com/javase/ja/6/docs/ja/technotes/guides/security/crypto/CryptoSpec.html>).
For execution of the cryptographic process, however, much condition information is required such as the designation of the algorithm, key and parameters, and it is difficult for the user having no knowledge of encryption to grasp and select the condition information and manage the condition information properly.
In similar fashion, the execution of the decryption process requires a lot of condition information, and the user having no knowledge about decryption may find it difficult to grasp the condition information.
Also, in the case where the encryption is executed under the same conditions as the previous cryptographic process, a lot of pieces of condition information such as the designation of the algorithm, key and parameters of the same contents are required to be input in the same way as in the previous session. For the user having no knowledge about encryption, however, it is difficult to properly manage and grasp these pieces of condition information.